COMER ES
by GABYNEKO
Summary: "Comer es una actividad de todos los días, es algo que cualquiera llamaría normal. Sin embargo…". Deku center.


**COMER ES…**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

"Comer es una actividad de todos los días, es algo que cualquiera llamaría normal. Sin embargo…". Deku center.

Drabble para la 'Semana de Actividad Deku' en el grupo de Facebook ' Squad De Protección A Deku'.

El tema del día es: _Normal_.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **COMER ES…**

Comer es una actividad de todos los días, es algo que cualquiera llamaría normal. Sin embargo, cada día es diferente.

.

.

Hay ocasiones en que mi mamá prepara mi comida favorita. Al menos, ya no lo hace para hacerme sentir mejor por no tener un quirk.

Ya no tengo que comer, aunque sienta un nudo en la garganta, porque no es una disculpa lo que quiero. Ya no como fingiendo que estoy bien, aunque mis ojos me contradigan.

Actualmente, la comida de mamá se ha vuelto una rareza, porque a veces pasa tiempo hasta que vuelvo a probar sus platillos. Y ahora, cada vez que los como, saben a nostalgia y me hacen feliz.

Aunque, debo decir que: hay ocasiones en que puedo sentir su regaño en la comida. Porque a veces no me sirve con el afecto hogareño de siempre, porque está disgustada de que actué imprudentemente en algunos casos que ha visto en las noticias.

Y, al contrario, habrá otras donde preparará lo mejor de su repertorio; porque he regresado a casa después de una larga temporada de estar ausente.

.

.

Comer es una cosa de todos los días, aun así, cuando me quedo dormido, termino comprando algo en el camino. Ahora, conozco distintas marcas de comida empaquetada. Y tengo algunas selectas como mis favoritas; así como tengo otras que no recomendaría, porque, aunque he hecho reír a alguien con mi cara de desagrado, su sabor sigue sin ser un buen recuerdo.

Como héroe que soy, trato de poner el buen ejemplo y terminar mi comida. Después de todo, aun si no es mi favorita, alguien puso su esfuerzo en la preparación. Y, también, porque es algo que ha pasado por un largo proceso hasta llegar a mi boca.

No sería correcto desperdiciarlo.

Por supuesto, como es empaquetada, me aseguro de poner la basura en su lugar, separada, porque eso también es parte de la labor de un héroe.

Algunas veces, incluso ayudo a niños pequeños a alcanzar el bote de basura. Y los veo sonreír, porque han completado su misión de hacer un mundo mejor, igual que 'el héroe Deku-oniichan'.

Es divertido ver a los niños seguir mis pasos y también ' _gratificante'_ , como Iida-kun ha mencionado en algunas ocasiones durante nuestros patrullajes, cuando los niños se despiden de nosotros con grandes sonrisas y una naciente resolución de poner la basura en su lugar, luego de comer.

.

.

Otras ocasiones, soy asignado a otras áreas, donde comparto dormitorio con otros héroes, algunos de diferentes regiones y con extraños platillos que nunca había visto. O estilos diferentes de preparar un mismo platillo, poniendo ingredientes extra o cambiando alguno.

¡Quién hubiera pensado que un caldo puede ser tan variado!

Y que hay comidas que, aunque siguen vivas, o son de un color extraño, así es como deben ser…

.

.

Algunas veces, estaré con algunos conocidos.

Algunos preferirán comidas picantes, como Kacchan, y otros elegirán comidas más dulces, como Sato.

Habrá a quienes les gusta comer las cosas súper calientes, como si no fuera un problema. Y aquellos que tengan 'lengua de gato', como Shinso-kun.

Y habrá los que se comerán lo que sea servido ¡porque son un desastre en la cocina!

O escucharé a Mineta quejarse porque Kacchan y Todoroki-kun están en mandil en la cocina, y él preferiría mejor ver a alguna heroína con _sólo_ un mandil. Porque eso también es parte importante de la alimentación de su espíritu…

Iida lo reprenderá durante gran parte de la comida. Y escucharé a Kirishima y Uraraka decir que lo importante es el sabor y no la presentación.

Sí. Cocinar con otros héroes será desde algo campal a algo bastante divertido. Y comer junto a ellos traerá buenos recuerdos, también.

Sazonando la comida con: familiaridad.

Y luego del postre, que pasara de ser desde chucherías, a caliente o frío; todos estaremos satisfechos porque definitivamente:

¡Comer es algo ultra especial!

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO...!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado...!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
